City of Chin
The City of Chin is a location in Avatar: The Last Airbender where earthbenders spawn. There are 4 available quests in the Earth Kingdom, 3 vehicles purchasable for earthbenders and Kyoshi Warriors and 9 items purchasable for earthbenders and Kyoshi Warriors. Quests (Guide) 1, Finding mother Level Requirement: Level 1 Objective: Find the child's mother and talk to her to claim your reward. Reward: 100 Experience, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Copper Pieces. 2, Find Earth King's Crown Level Requirement: Level 50 Objective: Find the Earth King's Crown in the City of Chin and return it to the quest giver to claim your reward. Reward: 500 Experience, 30 (60 if you're in the group) Gold Pieces, 20 (40 if you're in the group) Gold Ingots. 3, Finding Criminal Level Requirement: Level 25 Objective: Talk to two Earth Kingdom citizens and tell the quest giver where the criminal is. Reward: 700 Experience, 30 (60 if you're in the group) Silver Pieces, 10 (20 if you're in the group) Gold Ingots. 4, Red Lotus Quest Level Requirement: Level 200 Objective: First, go to Kyoshi Island and talk with the Red Lotus member there, he will give you a quest where you have prove your determination by finding a pai sho piece in a building in the Northern Water Tribe. Once you found the pai sho piece, return to the Kyoshi Red Lotus member, he will tell you to go back to the quest giver in the City of Chin. After talking to the quest giver, go to Crescent Island and talk to the Red Lotus member, he will ask if you are ready to prove your resourcefulness, if you say you're ready you will be teleported inside the volcano where you will need to find 4 keys that will unlock the huge door inside of 4 mazes. In the Fire Maze, the user must quickly find a red key inside the maze while being continuously damaged by the burning earth under him/her. In the Air Maze, which is an obby, the user must parkour on the stone pillars and make it to the end to get the white key, however this maze is easy for airbenders and firebenders who can fly. In the Water Maze, the user must swim through the maze and find a blue key and return to land before running out of stamina. In the Earth Maze, the user must find a green key inside a maze and return to the huge door after finding it. After exiting the volcano, the user must talk to the Fire Red Lotus member and return to the quest giver. After talking to the quest giver again, go to the Southern Water Tribe and talk to the Red Lotus member, she will ask you to steal a scroll from the Northern Water Tribe without being caught by the guards to prove your stealth. After stealing the scroll and returning to the Water Red Lotus member, talk to the quest giver. He will tell you to meet up with the Red Lotus member in the Si Wong Desert, after talking with the Red Lotus member at the Si Wong Desert, he will ask you to defeat a White Lotus member next to the tower to prove your strength. The White Lotus member is a max level Earthbender with Sand Bending. After defeating him, go talk to the Red Lotus member at the Si Wong Desert, he will tell you to find the Red Lotus headquarters in a hidden cave where you will meet all the Red Lotus members (except the one in the Si Wong Desert), you will then need to prove your loyalty by swearing an oath. After that, you will become a Red Lotus member and earn your reward. Reward: 2500 Experience, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Copper Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Silver Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Gold Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Gold Ingots. Vehicles 1, Dinghy Price: Free Max Speed: 30 2, Hot Air Balloon Price: 275 Silver Pieces Max Speed: 40 3, Badgermole Price: 3500 Gold Ingots Max Speed: 25 Special Features: Hold L to spawn, is able to use bending Items Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.01.26 PM.png|Earth Kingdom Soldier Helmet (100 Copper Pieces, 5 Health) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.01.34 PM.png|Terra Team Helmet (100 Copper Pieces, 5 Health) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.01.45 PM.png|Earth Kingdom Soldier Helmet (125 Silver Pieces, 10 Health) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.02.28 PM.png|Earth Kingdom Guard Helmet (175 Gold Pieces, 15 Health) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.02.37 PM.png|Earth Kingdom Royal Guard Helmet (150 Gold Ingots, 20 Health) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.02.48 PM.png|Dai Li Helmet (250 Gold Ingots, 25 Health) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.02.59 PM.png|Earth Kingdom Necklace (75 Silver Pieces) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.03.13 PM.png|Twin Hammers (200 Gold Ingots) Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 3.03.27 PM.png|Earth Kingdom Shield (175 Gold Ingots) Hat: Dai Li Helmet Earth Kingdom Guard Helmet Earth Kingdom Royal Guard Helmet Earth Kingdom Soldier Helmets Terra Team Helmet Accessory: Earth Kingdom Necklace Shield: Earth Kingdom Shield Weapon: Twin Hammers (alters Earthbending animations) Category:Locations Category:Earth